Life Unexpected
by lightwxxd
Summary: Twenty three years later and the Avenger's were still saving the world. Of course, they had their own troubles now. Their children aren't the greatest people on Earth. From drug problems to falling out of windows, the tower is always pretty busy. Welcome to the mayhem that is Avengers Tower.


**NOTES:** This idea came into my head and refused to leave even though I'm in the middle of exams and starting a new job. This is my first story on Fanfiction so review's would be great!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel, but I do own the children (minus James) and some other characters.

Prologue: Welcome to the tower

It had been a quiet night in the tower. Bruce and Steve were been discussing the latest baseball match and how horribly number three had played. Pepper was helping Jane and Thor find a new restaurant for them to try and Natasha, Clint and Tony were on a mission in Egypt. They had been sent out a week ago to stop some underground mummy smuggling, something Tony found hilarious. They were expected to be home on Tuesday, but complications had incurred. This meant that they had missed one middle school science fair, a baby shower (which was going to be rescheduled), a broken window and another trip to the medical wing with Ryan who decided to fall while drunk. It was all in a day's work for the Earth's busiest parents.

It had all started twenty-three years ago. Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers had announced that they were expecting their first child a couple of months after S.H.I.E.L.D had been taken down. They were living in the Avenger's tower at the time. Soon after they announced the pregnancy they were married, all expenses covered by Tony if course, and James Rogers was born. Natasha had swore that one child was enough for her. Motherhood had never been something she looked forward to and she didn't want to give up her life as a spy. Over the next couple of years, she managed to pop out three more Rogers babies and soon realized that she liked motherhood more than she probably should. James, Lucy, Daniel and Arya were all the lights of her life. Steve was too, but her children meant the world to her.

Astrid was born after Lucy. As the first child of Thor and Jane, she would become a Queen of Asgard. Jane had never been too happy about this, mostly because Loki was still in Asgard. They had another daughter, Iona, three years later. The difference between the sister's was startling. Astrid had her Father's famous blonde hair and blue eyes while Iona looked exactly like her Mother, if not prettier. Four years ago the couple tried again. They both wanted a boy more than anything. Aran Thorson was born a sickly little boy. The doctor's didn't know what was wrong with him and tried their best to save him. He survived a day and then passed away quietly in his sleep. It broke everyone's hearts to see someone so young and innocent get their life taken from them. Jane was devastated and Thor blamed himself.

When Pepper Stark announced she was pregnant nineteen years ago, Tony fainted. He had never seen himself as a Father or a husband. But when Felicity Marie Stark came into the world he promised her he would be there for her everyday of her life. Tony had never imagined falling in love with someone he'd only met before. Sure, he'd always confused love and lust growing up but he loved his daughter more than anything from the moment she entered the world. He, being Tony Stark, spoiled his daughter growing up. Pepper scolded him for it but he ignored her. Felicity was his little Princess. When Felicity was nine Pepper fell pregnant again. This time she was carrying a little boy. Tony was ecstatic at the thoughts of having a mini him. He started designing mini Iron Man suits for his son to wear around when he was old enough. This earned him even more scoldings from a very hormonal Pepper. Soon after, Anthony Mason Stark was born.

Around the time Felicity was born Bobbi and Clint found out they were expecting. It had been a hard time for both, mostly because they had broken up a few weeks earlier. Clint stayed by Bobbi and when their daughter Ryan was born they shared her. She would spend the week with Clint and then the weekend with Bobbi. Clint truly loved his daughter. He was an overprotective Father who hated to see his daughter leaving the tower. The tower was the safest place for her. Whenever Ryan stayed with Bobbi it was always the same. Bobbi wasn't a woman made for Motherhood. She honestly sucked at it. Most of the time she left Ryan alone because she didn't know what to do. Ryan began to favour her Father over her Mother and she began to refuse to leave the tower at the weekend. She didn't want to be around her Mother any more. It was causing too much trouble.

Twenty three years later and the Avenger's were still saving the world. Of course, they had their own troubles now. Their children aren't the greatest people on Earth. From drug problems to falling out of windows, the tower is always pretty busy. Welcome to the mayhem that is Avengers Tower.


End file.
